


in the tip of desire

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [14]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a kiss that is leading to more but is interrupted by a third party
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	in the tip of desire

**Author's Note:**

> no beta! prompt: a kiss that is leading to more but is interrupted by a third party.  
> title from _kiss me_ by enrique alberto hurtado minotta!

Their little alcove had yet to be discovered and Balthamos and Baruch had yet to stop visiting it. Today they were tucked up together, hidden by the clouded entrance as angels passed by their little hiding space, completely oblivious.

Baruch kissed Balthamos deeply, their noses poking each other’s cheekbones. His eyes were scrunched so tightly shut that all he could see was a lightshow of spectacular colours against the black background. He tentatively licked into Balthamos’s mouth.

Balthamos responded eagerly, opening up under him, one hand going to grasp Baruch’s hair. He kissed back with all he had, a lick here to Baruch’s tongue, a lick there to his upper lip.

They parted for breath. Then dove in again, Balthamos kissing Baruch’s philtrum, his upper lip, his lower lip before Baruch caught his mouth again.

So lost in each other were they that they hardly noticed when someone pushed the cloud aside to their little alcove.

“What in the Authority’s name are you _doing?_ ” A voice said, and only then did they break apart, jumping in surprise at the intrusion.

“Uh…” Baruch said smartly, still a little bit starstruck from the kiss, still reeling from how good it felt and how suddenly it ended.

“What are _you_ doing?” Balthamos asked their new party member, arms immediately coming to cross against his chest in a defiant and arrogant position. “Sneaking around and surprising angels you’ve never met before. How rude.” He turned his nose up, hoping that the new angel couldn’t see the blush working its way up his cheeks.

“Well, I’m certainly not slacking off by making out with other angels,” Their unknown interrupter said. “Go, both of you, back to work.”

And, well, neither Balthamos nor Baruch had anything to say to that unless they wanted to draw more attention to themselves than they already had (and, when planning a rebellion, that’s certainly not a smart move), so they cleared out of their no-longer secret alcove and separated with one last, longing look at each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
